Ninja of Mochi
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Born chakraless, Naruto thought he would never be strong or be a ninja. But that all changed when he found a case with a strange fruit and a journal about a man called "Katakuri." Challenge by Jss2141. Naruto with devil fruit
1. Prologue: Katakuri

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome to the prologue of 'Ninja of Mochi'. This is a challenge issued by Jss2141, that if you read the description you have a good idea of what this is about, but here are some important points:**

 **Naruto will have the Mochi-Mochi no Mi. Katakuri devil fruit.**

 **The pairing is either going to be Temari or Fem Haku.**

 **He won't have Chakra.**

 **Naruto's personality will be more of a loner.**

 **And with all this said, we can start.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

' _Notes.'_

 **Prologue: Katakuri**

Naruto Namikaze wasn't like most kids.

He was the son of the Fourth Hokage.

His chakra coils aren't strong enough to produce enough amounts of chakra to become a shinobi.

And he has a deformation in his mouth due to the Kyubi influence.

You see, Naruto's mother, Kushina was the jinchuricki of the Kyubi. Naruto at birth was born with sharper teeth. Like fangs. And due to this, at birth, he was operated in his mouth to avoid any problems when he grows up. Now, he has two stiches, one in each cheek, and his mouth full of fangs that no matter what, he can't hide.

He was walking in the forest. Here, no one makes fun of him, no one judges him for being different. Here, he can be himself.

During his walk, he found a cave. He decides to explore it to see what if it has something interesting inside, like a wild animal or something.

What it had, it was a weird fruit of a white color with strange patterns and next to it, there was a diary that in the cover it said 'Katakuri'.

Naruto, as a curious boy, went to the diary and opened it. What it said, is the following.

' _My name is Charlotte Katakuri, and if you are reading this, it is because you found my fruit, the Mochi-Mochi no Mi. It is a devil fruit that will give you abilities like no others.'_

Naruto once he read that, he looked at the fruit and quickly took a bit from it. The moment the fruit touched his tongue, he felt like throwing out. It was horrible! Like the worst thing he ever ate! He decide to continue to read the diary to see what else was written on it.

' _But let me warn you, the fruit taste horrible. Like dog crap after that dog ate it and puked it.'_

Naruto groaned wishing he read that before. Well, no good on crying over spoiled milk.

' _The powers of the fruit at first glance sounds weak, or even stupid. But that's why I am here to guide you. The fruit will allow you to make your body into mochi.'_

Naruto raised a brow and looked at his arm and legs trying to see what if something was happening and he started to freak out when he saw that his arms, started to turn off a cream color and become more liquid. He quickly turned back to the diary to see what was going on.

' _It probably already started. If it did, don't panic. Focus where you want to mold your body, and do it. Think like if you are giving form to the mochi.'_

Naruto closed his eyes as he focused in his body, trying to make them look normal. He opened one eye to test if it worked and he released a breath when he saw he was back to normal. Then he continued to read the diary.

' _Now, there is a lot that you should learn. From using the mochi-mochi no mi to the use of Haki. You probably don't know what Haki is, but it is another sense that everyone else has, but that not all know how to awaken it. There are two types that everyone can use, and one that only a few have and even fewer can use. But for now, let's focus on the fruit powers.'_

Naruto decided to walk back home to read the diary in a safer place. He ignored the sneers that he listened on the street from the villagers and arrived home. His sister, Kyoka, should be outside with his mother while his father should be working.

He locked himself in his room, and opened the diary to see what he could learn about his new powers.

Modify his body, regeneration, create and control mochi and the list go on. Some of those at first sight sound lame, but after Katakuri explained it in his diary, it made sense. Drown the enemies with the mochi, capture them, mold the mochi into weapons and harden it, make more parts of his body to fight.

He was so into the diary that he didn't notice when it became night time. The door of his room opened slightly, and a blonde girl peeked inside. She saw her brother reading something with a smile on his face so she decided not to bother him so he can enjoy reading.

She closed the door, and missed when his brother arm, turned into mochi and transform it into something similar to a mace.

Naruto transformed his arm back to normal with some trouble, and grinned. With this, he can become a ninja! He will be a different kind of ninja, but one anyway.

After hours of practicing the with the fruit powers, he decided to see what this haki was about. In some sense, it was like a variation of chakra in his eyes. The power to feel spiritual energy, use life force as a weapon or defense and overpower the will of other people.

It also seemed harder to use, because as everyone is born with haki according to this, but it is rare for someone to awaken it. Many does but they don't know they have it, while others never use it. To learn to use it, it is easier to look for help.

' _Presence, fighting spirit, and intimidation. Also known as observation haki, armament haki and conqueror's haki. I guess that the most I can teach you unless you awaken conqueror's, are the first two, observation and armament. Observation is too sense the presence of someone, even if they are not in eyesight or far away. If you practice this enough, you can even see some minutes into the future like I can. Armament haki, is maybe the most common of the three, it can create an invisible or visible depending on your level of training, around a part of your body or your whole body, that can be used as an attack form or defense. Remember, haki originates from your spirit and not your physical power. I am going to leave some tips for you to train the armament and observation haki.'_

Naruto kept reading the entire night, so for the following day, he would be ready to start his road to become a ninja.

 **And done! That was the prologue of 'Ninja of Mochi'. Hope you enjoyed. I was planning to upload this sooner, but I got sick of the stomach and boy I was bad. But anyway, some things before we finish:**

 **There isn't an explained way on how to train haki. So, I am going to use theories I found in other fics and in the internet.**

 **Kyoka, Naruto's sister, has a good relationship with Naruto.**

 **Naruto's parents don't neglect him. Or I will try to avoid that.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Protégé of the Hawk


	2. Chapter 1: Protégé of the Hawk

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'Ninja of Mochi'. In this one, we are going to see a new important character get involved in Naruto's life. If you read well the title of this chapter, you might already find out who he is. But enough about clues and let's get this chapter started!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: Protégé of the Hawk**

Naruto was walking across the village, while doing one of the exercises to train his observation haki.

Walk to the Hokage monument blindfolded.

The first times, it was hard. Really hard. He bumped with people, trees, animals and all between. But after some weeks of failure, he finally started to get it down.

One year has passed since he found Katakuri's diary and the control over the mochi-mochi fruit and his haki only had increased, and now can use both, observation and armament haki. He even can coat his arms and legs with armament haki to certain degree.

What he wants to achieve, is too reach the levels that Katakuri had with it. Use observation haki to see the future, coat his arms with a powerful armament haki and try to get the conqueror's haki.

The latter seems to be the harder to achieve. According to the diary, conqueror's haki only a few have it and even fewer can use it more than once. There is a chance that he doesn't even have it at all.

He took of his blindfold and sat on top of the deceased third hokage statue. This is one of his favorites. If it wasn't for him, he and his family would had died the same day Kyoka and him would had been born. He also sealed the Kyubi inside his sister preventing it to cause more havoc in the village.

"May I help you sir?" Naruto asked to a man that he felt that was watching him from the shadows. He turned his head to see who it was, and it was an old man with bandages over his face, arm and a cross-shaped scar on his chin.

"How did you detect me?" The man asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Haki."

"Haki?" The old man asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes. It is something I learned to replace the chakra I don't have." Naruto explained and the man nodded.

"Interesting. So, tell me; This... 'haki', works like chakra?"

"Kind of, but it can mold elemental energy. Only spiritual." Naruto answered as the man sat next to him.

"For someone that was deemed as 'useless', you seem to be full of surprises."

Naruto smiled at him "Thanks. Name's Naruto."

"Danzo." Danzo introduced himself and Naruto nodded.

"Dad and mom told me to stay away from you." Naruto said and Danzo raised his visible brow.

"Then why are you still here?"

"You don't seem like a bad guy. You don't have any hostile intentions and you haven't made fun of my mouth. You are good by now." Naruto explained and Danzo chuckled.

"You can detect my intentions with this haki too?"

Naruto nodded "More like your killing intent."

Danzo nodded. He can tell the kid is suspicious of him, so if he is going to make his move, better do it now. "Naruto, is there anything I can do to help in your training?" Danzo asked and Naruto raised a brow.

"You know about haki?"

Danzo shook his head "No. But, I can teach you strategy and how to fight. Maybe you can't control your chakra, but with haki, I think you can become a strong ninja under my tutelage."

Naruto watched at him and tried to sense if he had any other intentions. After some second in silence, Naruto smiled at him "Okay! Thanks, Danzo!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed to get back home, eager to tell Kyoka what happened today.

Danzo watched as Naruto put on his blindfold back and evaded people on his way. He smirked. Maybe more than another soldier, he might have a successor.

 ***Namikaze Estate, Dinner Time***

Kyoka was eating with a smile her ramen. She wanted to eat with Naruto again in his room, but it had been a while since she ate with her parents, so for tonight, she will be with them.

You might be wondering why Naruto eats alone in his room. It is because he feels shame when other people watch him eat. He feels like some sort of animal. He knows that Kyoka doesn't mind, so he allows her to eat with him.

"You look happy Kyo." Kushina noted and Kyoka nodded.

"Hm. It is because something good happened to Naru." She said and Minato smiled.

"Really? What kind of thing exactly?" he asked and Kyoka grinned.

"Someone is going to train Naru!" She exclaimed and her parents looked at each other with worry.

The fact that Naruto can use haki, isn't really known in the village. And the powers of his fruit are even less known. They find out about the mochi-mochi fruit when they saw Naruto transform his arm into a spear and with his haki when he coated that spear with it.

They told him to not share it, because it might be dangerous, but he shrugged it off, thinking it was some paranoia of his parents.

"You know who this person is?" Kushina asked and Kyoka looked to the roof.

"Ehm... Hanzo... no wait... Panzo...Ehm..."

"Danzo?" Minato asked and Kyoka grinned and nodded.

"That! Thanks daddy!" She screamed and continue to eat her food. Kushina gave her husband a worried look and Minato nodded.

He will have to get answers tomorrow.

 ***Next Morning, Hokage Office***

"You called, Lord Hokage?" Danzo asked and Minato nodded.

"I thought I was clear when I told you to not get close to my children." Minato said and Danzo nodded.

"You were. Is this because my encounter with Naruto yesterday?"

Minato narrowed his eyes "It is. That and your offer to train him."

"I don't see a problem. After all, I am not planning on inducing him in the ROOT program."

"Oh, really? Then what are you after?" Minato asked and Danzo looked at him to the eye.

"A successor."

Minato raised an eyebrow "Explain."

Danzo cleared his throat before continuing "You see Lord Hokage. I am old and I don't know how much time I can continue serving to the village. So, I am in the look of a successor that one day can take my place. Teach him all I know about the ninja arts for him to be the new leader of ROOT and help this village."

"And why Naruto?" Minato asked and Danzo smirked.

"I can let someone with that much talent and hidden power go unchecked." Minato narrowed his eyes, knowing that Danzo knew about haki or the devil fruit his son ate.

"I see in your eyes that you know about this haki too." Danzo said "If you let me take him under my wing, he will become strong. I assure you that."

"There are more better people to train him that you." Minato challenged and Danzo scoffed.

"Who? I had lived three wars and have more experience than most in this village and in others. I am the best pick and besides, if your son takes my role, you will have complete control over the more clandestine operations. Don't you think?" Danzo said and Minato closed his eyes. Danzo smirked knowing he already won.

"I will allow it. But if I notice that my son was brainwashed into your ANBU program, I will kill you personally." Minato warned and Danzo nodded as he left.

 ***Namikaze Estate, Kyoka Room***

Kyoka was happily humming a song as she was sewing her gift to her older brother. October 10 was coming quickly and she needed this done.

She stopped and grinned liking her work. It was a massive scarf of a light color and with irregular edges. She hugged the scarf, hoping Naruto will love it as much as she does. Her plan is for him to use it, to hide his mouth that he is so ashamed of. That way, he can eat with them, go out with them, and play with her and her friends without needing to feel ashamed or that he isn't good enough.

Kyoka nodded. Yes, this is the perfect gift.

 **And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Ninja of Mochi'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, some things first:**

 **Danzo. Danzo more than trying to make Naruto an emotionless drone, he will try to make him similar to him, so once that he gives him the power, things will not change.**

 **And that's all I had to say. Sometimes I think there is more but I only say one or two things... meh. Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Monster Awakens


	3. Chapter 2: The Monster Awakens

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter to chapter 2 of 'Ninja of Mochi'. In this one, will be the last chapter before cannon. So, in other words, next chapter we get the main story. And I don't know what to say now, besides, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 2: The Monster Awakens**

Naruto evaded another attack from the kendo sword that Danzo was using to train him. He was blindfolded and was ordered to dodge the incoming attacks. So far so good.

"Is that all you got Sensei?" Naruto asked and Danzo smirked. In a swift motion, he smacked the kendo sword across Naruto's stomach making him fall to the ground.

"Don't get arrogant boy. That attitude in a battle will be what kill you. Even with your haki and devil fruit." Danzo scolded and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Sensei." Naruto panted out.

Danzo nodded with a stern look "Good. Let's call it a day. I'll let you go early due that today is your birthday."

Naruto stood up and looked at his sensei "Thanks Sensei."

"Also, I want to give you something." Naruto raised a brow as Danzo took from a scroll a box of donuts. "Happy birthday."

Naruto grinned showing his sharp teeth "Thanks!" He quickly snatched the box out of the elder and stared at it with hungry eyes. Danzo rolled his eye at the sweet tooth of his apprentice.

"And remember, don't get in any trouble with someone that looks at you funny." Danzo ordered and Naruto snapped his tongue "What was that?"

"Nothing. Thanks Sensei!" Naruto said as he rushed back home, ready to eat his sweet gift.

Danzo shook his head. His student is strong. Both physically and mentally. That's why when someone mocks his mouth, he goes back to intimidate them or simply beat them up. He got in trouble for that already, even if Kushina is happy that he takes a stand for himself.

But that doesn't change the fact. A ninja that lets himself move by emotion instead of duty isn't the best type of ninja. Starting tomorrow, their training will change.

 ***Namikaze Estate***

"I'm back!" Naruto screamed as he closed the door behind him and stared at the box of donuts that Danzo gave him.

"Naru! Happy birthday!" Kyoka screamed as she hugged Naruto. He managed to lift the box of sweets to avoid any harm to them.

"Hey Kyo. Happy birthday to you too." Naruto said smiling and Kyoka looked at him with a big goofy grin.

"Hey, I have you something!" She went upstairs and not after one minute, she rushed down with a white scarf. She handed it to her brother. "Here! Happy birthday!"

Naruto grabbed the scarf and noticed it was soft and comfy. That, and that it was maybe too big. He wrapped it around his neck, but due to the size, it also covered his shoulders and part of his chest.

Naruto tugged the neck of the scarf and pulled it up until it covered up to his nose. Kyoka was looking at him with a nervous look "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. Thanks." Naruto said and Kyoka beamed at his words as Naruto looked to the floor "I don't have anything for you."

"Don't worry 'bout that!" Kyoka assured him "You can come with me to play at the park. With the scarf no one will notice your mouth, so you won't feel bad about it." Kyoka explained and Naruto looked away.

"I don't know..."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Kyoka begged with her hands together. Naruto watched her from the corner of his eye before sighing.

"Fine. But I don't know if I will play." Kyoka jumped of joy and Naruto placed the box of donuts on the kitchen table. Kyoka went to grab Naruto hand and drag him to the park where her friends should be waiting for her.

 ***Park***

"Kyo! You're late!" Ino screamed at her that only laughed it off.

"Sorry Ino. I just bring Naru with me today. Hope you guys don't mind." Kyoka said happily as Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji looked at the Namikaze making him uncomfortable.

Shikamaru shrugged "I don't mind. I was just going to watch the clouds." He yawned as Ino went to nag him for being lazy.

Naruto looked at each one of them and saw that they don't know him just like he doesn't know them. He smiled under his scarf. Maybe he can make some friends now.

It was a fun afternoon. Kyoka and Naruto were going home to prepare themselves for the Kyubi Festival. They celebrate their birthday going together to the festival or staying home with their family. They had done that for years now.

"It was fun. Thanks for inviting me." Naruto said to his sister that grinned at him.

"No problem, Naru! See that with the super scarf I gave you, no one makes fun now." Naruto patted her head as they walked home.

They turned in a corner where an older kid that likes to make fun of Naruto's mouth was waiting for them with a smirk. Behind him there were two of his friends.

"Hey Foxy. How are you doing?" The kid asked with a smirk as Kyoka looked between her brother and the bullies.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Kyoka hand and tried to walk across them when one of them grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi, it is rude to ignore." He warned and Naruto slapped his hand off and continue to walk with Kyoka. The other one got in front of him while the leader snapped his tongue.

"Rude as usual. Y'know, I am still sore from the punch you gave me." He said as he took a kunai from his pocket "My dad is a ninja you know. And I think he is the best. So, greatness is in my blood!" He exclaimed and Kyoka giggled.

"We are the kids of the Hokage. Besides, you can't use weapons. It is illegal." Naruto smiled liking how his sister reacted using the head instead with her fists and they continue walking. Naruto's haki warned him that one of the kids was going to do something, he turned his head to the direction and indeed, a punch was coming.

He grabbed his wrist, kick him in the stomach and threw him to a fence. The other one, released a war scream with his fist raised in the air ready to punch him. Naruto tilted his head and kicked his legs making him fall.

The leader narrowed his eyes and rushed to Naruto with the intention of stabbing him, thing that he already predicted. What he didn't is that Kyoka grabbed the bully arm trying to stop him.

Naruto turned around to see the bully push Kyoka to the ground and accidentally made her a small cut on the cheek.

Some drops of blood came from the wound as Kyoka touched it and flinched. She got hurt...

By his fault...

He saw red. He coated his fist in haki and in a blink, he was in front of the kid that looked at him with shock, not expecting for him to do that.

He punched him on the face sending him head first to the ground. He then coated his leg in haki and stomped on his stomach and pressed hard.

"Don't you ever, ever, get close to me or my sister. Understood?" Naruto asked and the kid nodded weakly. He got off the kid and walked to Kyoka that was watching with concern.

He bent down in front of her with a worried look "You okay?"

Kyoka nodded "Yes. Naru, what happened?"

Naruto helped her to stand up and both walked home in silence, none uttering a sound. At the doorstep, Naruto stopped "I'm sorry. You got hurt because of me..."

Kyoka looked at his brother and smiled "Don't worry Naru. I'm okay. Kind of scared of what you did, but okay! Look, the cut is almost healed!" It was true, the cut was almost cured due to the Kyubi chakra.

Naruto looked at her with a sad look "But still..." He closed his eyes and looked at her with a new fire in his eyes "Kyoka, I promise you, I will never lose again! From now on, I will protect you, and my back will never touch the floor in a battle." He declared and Kyoka looked at him with a perplexed expression before giggling.

"Then, I will become Hokage, to prove you, that I don't need your protection. Deal?" She asked as she stretched her hand to him. Naruto shook it.

"Deal."

 ***Next Day, Shimura Estate***

"I want to become stronger sensei." Naruto said to Danzo as they got into the training grounds.

Danzo gave him a curious look "And why now?"

Naruto tugged the neck of his scarf "To protect what I care for."

Danzo stern look turned into a smirk. "Then follow me." He said as they walked into the ROOT headquarters.

 **And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Ninja of Mochi'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, some few things:**

 **Naruto liking donuts. It is an allusion to Katakuri that LOVES donuts.**

 **Danzo won't brainwash Naruto, okay? He will just make him colder, like Danzo.**

 **Naruto beating his bullies, same as the donuts, allusion to Katakuri that beat down the ones that made fun of his mouth.**

 **Kyoka getting cut, When Brulee from got her scar, that was what triggered Katakuri become how he is. Here is the same.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

 **One last thing, I have the idea for sensei and team of Naruto in my head, but for this one time, you guys will decide the whole team and sensei. What are the requirements? Naruto and Kyoka can't be in the same team, and Kushina can't be their sensei, the best option in the Reviews or PM, will be the winner. Now we are done.**

Next Chapter: First Steps


	4. Chapter 3: First Steps

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to 2019! And to the new chapter. In this one, we are going to see Naruto and his team. Sorry if you expected to see Naruto's time in the academy. The most you will see is the final exam. And with that said, let's start this chapter!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 3: First Steps**

"Are you two excited?" Kushina asked her children as they ate breakfast.

Kyoka nodded as she ate her food. "Hmm! I can't wait to become a ninja! And you Naru?"

Naruto only nodded. He finished his food to put his scarf back on. He had changed since that day. He is quiet, more reserved, more serious, and kind of overprotective on Kyoka.

He now dresses in black baggy pants and a black tank top that with his massive white scarf wrapped around his neck that it also covers his shoulders.

His change had been subtle at first. Came home later, less sociable with other kids and with a bigger drive to train. Then he changed his clothes. Then he completely stopped talking to another kids and glared at any one that looked funny at his sister and even interfered if he sees that someone is playing too rough with her.

Kyoka let it slides because she knows that her big brother worries over her and just wants to make sure that she is safe. But it annoys her from time to time. She lost opportunities to make new friends and even lost some.

The reason Minato still doesn't pull Naruto away from Danzo, it is because the improvements he had with his devil fruit and with his haki. His armament haki is strong enough to break weapons and he can even see some minutes into the future with his observation haki. That plus his devil fruit gives him a perfect defense and attack. He can stretch his limbs and coat them with haki making his attacks a longer range and stronger while predicting where his opponent will move to hit him.

And with his defense works the same. He can predict where his opponent will strike and block, and even if he can't block, he can make his body into mochi so the attack will go right through.

But it will change now, with Minato finding the perfect sensei for his son's abilities.

 ***Academy***

Naruto was sat next to Kyoka that was chatting with Hinata. Well, Kyoka was doing most of the talk while the shy Hyuga was trying to keep up.

He knows that Hinata isn't a harm to Kyoka, otherwise, he would had made sure they weren't that close. He can hear all the chatter that the other groups were having and it was pure and mild nonsense.

'Sasuke this...'

'I am going to be the best...'

'Bla, bla, bla...'

Those were what Naruto thought of the vast majority of his classmates. They are fangirls, kids thinking that this is a game, or spoiled brats.

He closed his eyes as he felt someone sit next to him. They didn't have to greet each other due to that being their... code.

This being Shino. Just like Naruto he isn't the social type. Naruto still doesn't know what are they. They don't speak with each other. They just sit next to each other from time to time and... stay in silence.

Not that it bothers neither of them.

It didn't take much more time until Iruka and Mizuki to enter the class. Naruto stared boridly at them already wanting to finish this.

 **(A/N: I am going to skip the first two parts of the exams and go directly to the third one)**

Naruto stood in front of the two academy teachers that were smiling at him. "Naruto, we are going to ask you to do the three basic techniques. Do you think you can do them?" Iruka asked knowing about his condition.

Naruto nodded. "Okay, first do a **Henge.** " Naruto didn't move from his spot. He let the mochi to cover him and he transformed into Iruka.

Iruka was impressed to see what a realistic clone that was but continued. "Now do a **Kawarimi.** " Naruto using his high speed, went to an empty chair and threw it where he was. Due to how fast he was, neither chunin noticed the little trick.

"And now, do two **Bushin**." Naruto nodded and let some mochi fall from his body. That mochi molded itself into two clones of Naruto.

Iruka was impressed. For a kid that slacked in class and skipped all the jutsu training, he was really good. Maybe he will have the best grade of the year.

Iruka handed Naruto his headband with a smile. "Congratulations Naruto. You did a great job." Naruto wrapped his headband around his arm and left without saying a word.

Once he put a foot outside, he was hugged by an overexcited Kyoka. "Naru! We did it! We are finally ninjas!"

Naruto grabbed his sister and put her down while she gave him a big grin "We should go to celebrate! To Ichiraku's!" She exclaimed as he let himself be dragged around by his little sister.

 ***Next Week, Academy***

Naruto was sat next to Kyoka that was chattering no stop with Hinata. The poor girl was barely keeping up with the energy of his little sister.

He had his eyes closed feeling who was around them. The same useless conversations of the same useless people. He felt Shino sat next to him and to surprise, he talked to him.

"Hello Naruto. May I sit here?" Naruto eyed his from the corner of his eye before nodding. Shino sat there and stayed in silence. Naruto was eyeing him suspiciously, wondering why would he ask him to sit next to him while before he just did it without any permission.

He doesn't have any hostile intentions but still. They didn't talk for the rest of the time there and it didn't take too much time for Iruka to enter the class alone. He gave a small speech saying how proud he was from all of them and following that, he said the teams.

"Team 7: Kyoka Namikaze," Naruto perked up at the name of his sister, wondering with who she will be.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto snapped his tongue. He doesn't know much about Haruno side the fact that she is obsessed with Sasuke and that she comes from a civilian family.

Sasuke in the other hand... he doesn't trust him. He had catch him eyeing his sister in a way he doesn't like. Naruto glared at Sasuke. He will have a nice little talk with him later.

"Team 8: Naruto Namikaze," Naruto looked back at Iruka wanting to know who his teammates will be "Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Itachi Uchiha."

Shino and Choji... he can work with them. Shino is analytic from what he had seen from him while Choji, as an Aburame, should be good at Taijutsu.

And their sensei... Itachi Uchiha. Wasn't he the prodigy of the Uchiha clan?

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Yakumo Kurama. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. And Team 11: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamananka and Sai Okada. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Sai. The kid that Danzo deemed as a failure. He hasn't heard a lot about him and his sensei told him not to worry about him. But he can't shake the feeling there is something off about him. He doesn't have any hostile intentions, so he is off the hook.

For now.

Their sensei's will pick them after lunch and Naruto was ready to leave to eat in his secret place his delicious and god sent donuts.

"Naruto." He turned around to see Shino talking to him "I believe that we should have lunch together as a team. Why? Because for now we are simply classmates and the most logical option would be to know each other better. Do you agree."

He did. He... made really good points. He closed his eyes and walked towards Choji being followed by Shino that seemed to already know his answer.

"Choji." Naruto said and the round-boned boy looked at him and Shino while still eating his chips.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering if you would mind joining us in lunch, due to us being a new team." Shino explained while Naruto didn't move from his spot.

Choji looked at Shikamaru that nodded and Choji grinned "Sure guys! Let's go!" He said as he exited the classroom and went towards the roof.

It was a different type of talk. One that Naruto wasn't used too. Choji asked him about his lunch, favorite food, if he was going to eat his food, favorite topping once he answered the second question, if he can give him his sacred donuts, etc.

Shino asked more normal questions. He guess. He doesn't know what people usually talks about. With Shino they talked about aspirations in the ninja world while with Choji he spoke about food. He liked both themes so he answered the best he could.

"Just one! Please!" Choji begged to Naruto that still had his donuts. Naruto kept looking at the front without turning around.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Drop it. I won't give you anything."

"Choji, you shouldn't ask for something to Naruto unless you can compensate it." Shino said and Choji grinned.

"Good idea Shino! Naruto; I'll give you free BBQ if you give me your donuts."

"I don't like BBQ."

"What! How's that possible! Do you only eat donuts or something!?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Shino and Choji exchanged a look, wondering how his classmate conserved such a good physique with only those sugar treats.

They sat on a table waiting for their sensei. Naruto scanned the room looking for his sister and noticed how she was talking with Sakura while Sasuke was looking at them. Or at Kyoka.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and was about to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind when the door opened.

"Team 8. Follow me." They turned to see a man with black hair made into a ponytail. He seemed around 18 years old and had two lines on his face.

The man left and the newly assembled team followed him all the way to training ground 17.

They sat in front of a tree where their new sensei, Itachi, was on top of a branch. "Hello. My name is Itachi Uchiha. And I am your new sensei. Please introduce yourselves."

Choji grinned at that as he kept stuffing his mouth with chips. "I am Choji Akimichi."

"My name is Shino Aburame Itachi-sensei."

"Naruto Namikaze."

Itachi nodded "Good. Now, I need to make a test to see if you are worth of being ninja of Konoha."

"Wait? Test?" Choji asked and Shino nodded.

"It makes sense. Why? The final exam in the academy was too easy, so he probably wants to see what our true potential is."

Itachi nodded. "Indeed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stood up hands in his pockets "What's the test?"

"A question. If one of you will go back to the academy, who will it be? You will decide that and the one that arguments the best for who should go back, that one will head back to the academy. You have 30 minutes." With that Itachi left the tree.

Naruto knew he was hiding around them in the forest due to his haki. He looked at his teammates that where thinking what to do. Choji stopped eating and was scratching his head while Shino was sweating.

"This doesn't make sense." Naruto said grabbing their attention.

"What thing?" Choji asked and Naruto closed his eyes.

"This test. He wouldn't send one of us to the academy. Where had you listen of a three-man team?"

"Naruto is right. That prospect doesn't have a lot of logic behind it." Shino said and Choji released a sigh.

"Then he is not going to send one of us at the academy."

"No. If we fail, he is going to send us all back there." Naruto said glaring where his sensei was hiden from the corner of his eye.

"I think I have something that might work guys." Choji said and Shino raised a brow.

"What is it?"

Choji grinned at them "Just follow my lead."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Can you give us a clue?"

Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of them "Time's up."

Naruto glared at him "You said he had 30 minutes. I don't think that even 5 had passed." He said and Itachi looked down at him.

"I changed my mind. Now, who wants to go first?"

Choji raised his hand and Itachi nodded giving him the word "Me! Otherwise, Shino and Naruto wouldn't become great ninjas!"

Naruto widened his eyes at that 'What is this idiot doing?'.

Shino realizing this shook his head "I disagree. Why? Because I should go to the academy. I still have to perfect more things and it would be illogical for you two to stay behind."

Itachi looked at Naruto that was deciding what to do "And you Naruto. Who would you send back?"

Naruto looked at Shino and Choji that gave him a nod asking for his trust. He took a deep breath, feeling there was any other choice and said "Myself. Don't ask me why. I just should."

Itachi narrowed his eyes "Is that your final answer?" He asked and they nodded. He smiled slightly "The you pass. Congratulations."

Naruto released a breath, thanking god that Choji was correct. Talking about his teammates Shino had a ghost of a smile while Choji had a big grin on his face.

He was ready to walk away and finally have his donuts when Choji called for him "C'mon guys! Let's go to celebrate!"

Itachi was watching with a small smile how Choji and Shino convinced Naruto to go with them to bond. He now needs to give his report to the Hokage.

 ***Hokage Office***

"Itachi, do you mind staying here for a while." Minato called the Uchiha once everyone left.

Itachi nodded "Need something Lord Hokage?"

Minato nodded "Yes. It is about Naruto..."

"I want to make sure you keep Danzo away from him."

 **And done! Huf. My back hurts. That was chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Now, I know that many where expecting something different for the test that the sensei would give. But I thought that something different every once in a while, wouldn't hurt. Also, I hope you liked my final decision about the team and sensei. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Outside the Walls.


	5. Chapter 4: B-Rank

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome to chapter 4 of 'Ninja of Mochi'. In this one, we will see the Wave arc in action. I originally was going to do another C-Rank mission, but sadly, I don't have any new or original idea for a C-Rank. So sorry, but we are sticking to cannon. And I almost forgot! Here I am introducing the pairing. And for the ones wondering, I will give Naruto conqueror's haki, but in the future. Or maybe now? Or maybe in the fut-Okay you get the idea. And will all this said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 4: B-Rank**

"Team 8 reporting, Lord Hokage." Itachi said as he entered, being followed by Shino, Choji and Naruto, the last one holding Tora in a vice grip, close to choking the creature.

Minato smiled seeing the team "I take you captured Tora without any problem."

Itachi nodded, remembering how his team, mostly Naruto, almost kill the cat more than once. Better to keep that information to themselves.

Naruto nodded Tora to its owner and the team watched how Tora, this time, is almost crushed by the fat woman.

Once she left Minato coughed in his hand to call their attention. "Well, we have more missions for you. Miss. Nakamura needs her fence to be painted, or Mr. Tozawa needs to get his missing dog back, also-"

"Lord Hokage, may I request a C-Rank mission?" Itachi interrupted him and Minato raised a brow waiting for Itachi to explain himself "My team has improved this time we were together and we already broke a record of D-Ranks. I think it is only fair for us to have a higher rank mission."

"I understand Itachi, but sadly we don't have a lot of C-Ranks, the last one was taken by Kakashi's team so-" Minato started to explain when a small dog came through the window with a scroll on its mouth. Minato took it and the dog left in a cloud of smoke. He read the scroll with a frown.

"Something wrong Lord Hokage?" Itachi asked and Minato sighed.

"Kakashi's team had some trouble in their mission. They met with the demon brothers and they are requesting backup." Minato explained and Itachi nodded.

"We can go."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Itachi the one asking it, but Naruto instead. "If Kyoka is in danger, I'll go."

Shino nodded "I agree. Why? Because it is our duty as fellow shinobi to help and protect our comrades."

Choji nodded as he stuffed his face with chips, a determined look on his face.

Itachi smiled and looked at Minato "So what's your answer, Lord Hokage?"

Minato smiled as he closed his eyes "I'll allow it. This isn't a C-Rank mission, as I am making it a B-Rank. Be careful out there."

 ***Wave***

"Who would say that you are afraid from the water, Naruto." Choji commented as Naruto gripped the edge of the boat with enough strength to make it crack.

"I'm not... afraid." Naruto said and Shino pushed his glasses back.

"It is not to be embarrassed to have a fear to water bodies. Why? Because accident happens and people had died in them."

"I am not afraid of this river." Naruto said again and Itachi chuckled.

"Don't worry Naruto. Your secret is safe with us."

Naruto closed his eyes but said nothing. He just wants the boat trip to end.

Once it did, they asked directions where Tazuna's house was and went there. They knocked the door and a woman opened it. "Oh, you are the backup that Kakashi said?" Itachi nodded and the woman let them in.

Once inside, Naruto looked for Kyoka that was sat next to Sasuke, talking to her with a smile. He walked towards her and she noticed him as a grin formed on her face.

"Naru! You are the backup?" She asked as she jumped to hug him.

"I am. Are you hurt?" He asked and Kyoka shook her head.

"I got a cut from Zabuza, but Sasuke-Teme patched me up!" She explained and Naruto nodded slowly as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke expected for him to thank him for protecting his sister but got another thing instead "Are you that useless that you can't protect your teammate well?" Naruto asked him, keeping his cold look.

Sasuke glared at him as he stood up "I protected her the best I could and she is fine. It seems I am doing a better job that you in that area, while you were catching a cat, I was being useful." He smirked at the end as Naruto narrowed his eyes, he was ready to punch Sasuke when Itachi called them to stop it.

Naruto turned around and gave Sasuke a side glance "This isn't over."

"Hn."

Kyoka chuckled embarrassed as Naruto walked away to his team "Sorry about that. Older brothers, you know how they are." Sasuke gave her a small smile. "I will go to make sure he is calmed down."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he sat back on the couch.

 ***Next Day***

Naruto went out for a walk in the morning. He told Itachi about it that was already awake to not worry about him, that he will be back shortly.

In reality, Naruto just wanted to eat his donuts that he brought from Konoha. And there wasn't enough privacy in Tazuna home for him to take his scarf and eat. So, the forest was the best choice.

He laid under the shadow of a tree, removed his scarf and took out a donut from its box. He eyed it with a smile, the only thing besides his sister that make him feel complete joy and peace, are these. He opened his mouth wide, ready to eat it whole when a voice behind him interrupted him.

"Hello, are you... okay?" He stopped mid-bite to look at a girl dressed in a kimono, she had black hair and brown eyes and had a basket in her hands. She was starring with wide eyes at Naruto that still had his mouth open and wide eyes. Why the hell did he deactivate his Haki!? He always do the same when he eats donuts, and always pays!

He narrowed his eyes, placed the donut back on the box and wrapped the scarf around his neck as he in a blink was in front of the girl. "Did you see it?" He demanded and the girl gulped "Did. You. See. My. Mouth?" He asked slowly and the girl nodded slowly.

Naruto glare intensified. "You tell someone about it, and you are death."

"I-I don't care how your mouth looks, so no need to worry." She said with a small smile as sweat started to form on her forehead. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he used Haki to see if she had any other intentions. When he didn't find anything, his eyes returned back to his clod look and nodded.

He was ready to find another place to eat when the girl called him. "I am Haku by the way."

"Naruto." He said as he picked the box of sweets and was ready to leave.

"Well, do you mind helping me pick up some herbs for a friend of mine? I think it would be fair for the way you treated me before." Haku said with a small smile that for some reason, calmed Naruto. Thing that he didn't like.

"Fine." He simply said and went next to her to pick up herbs.

"So, you are a ninja?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes."

"And what brings you to Wave?"

"I can't tell."

Haku nodded at his answer and the rest was spent in silence. After they were done, Naruto looked up to the sky. It was late and he still hadn't eaten one donut. He was ready to leave when Haku asked him "Naruto, why you fight?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at Haku over his shoulder "I have a sister that got hurt once because of me. I won't allow it again. That's why I fight."

Haku smiled at him "To protect your precious people. I do the same. I hope we meet again, Naruto."

 ***Next Day***

Haku went back to the clearing to search for more medical herbs. Zabuza was getting better but if they are going to fight the Konoha shinobi again, he needs to be even better.

"I didn't expect you seeing you again." She looked up to a tree to see Naruto sat on a branch.

Haku smiled at him "I still need some herbs. Why don't you join me? We can talk a little bit."

Naruto didn't answer. He just jumped from the branch and started to pick herbs. He doesn't trust Haku completely, so using his Haki he wanted to see if she would come back. If she did, he can have some answers.

"How long had Gato stayed like this?" Naruto asked suddenly and Haku placed her hand on her chin.

"I don't remember exactly. But it has been for some good time now." She had a sad looked as she thought of the people that had to suffer because of that man.

Naruto saw her conflicted emotions. Something wasn't right here. This feeling wasn't of pain but of guilt. Why?

"Haku, what's the name of your precious person?"

Haku looked at him and smiled "Ichizuka. Why?"

'She's lying...'

Naruto turned around left the herbs on the ground and walked away "I honestly thought that you were different. Guess I was wrong."

Haku looked at him with a confused expression "I don't understand. Did I do something?"

"I know when you are lying. Give Zabuza my regards. We know that he is still weak."

Haku eyes widen and she took some senbon and threw those to Naruto. Naruto predicted the attack and, in a blink, he was behind her with a kunai to her neck.

"It's over." Naruto simply said and Haku closed her eyes.

"Then do it Naruto. End the life of this tool." Naruto raised a brow.

"Tool?"

"I am Zabuza's tool. I only exist to serve him. My life means nothing if it wasn't for him." She expected him to cut her throat, to kill her, instead, she felt how the cold blade got removed from her neck.

"You wanted to talk. This is your chance. Why are you with Zabuza?"

And so, Haku told him her life. How her mother was killed by her own father due to having a bloodline, and if it wasn't for Zabuza, she would had died too. Zabuza thought her all she knew from fighting to education.

Naruto watched in silence as Haku finished her story. After some minutes of silence, Naruto stretched his box of donuts to her. "Want one? Kyoka always get better when I give one to her."

Haku eyed one pink frosted donut and took a small bite from it. Her eyes widen liking the taste as she smiled to Naruto "It won't make any harm, but it won't solve all your problems. It will just make you happy until it is done." Naruto said eyeing one donut he had in his hand.

Haku finished her donut before asking "So, that was my last meal before you kill me?"

Naruto stood up as he grabbed the box. "You are free to go. You can go back to Zabuza and we will fight. You can go to another place and start over. It is your choice. I hope you use it Haku." And with that he left leaving Haku thinking...

'Who is this boy?'

 ***Days Later, Bridge***

Today was the day that Zabuza was supposed to attack. Itachi and Kakashi were going to fight Zabuza and if his apprentice appeared, Naruto would take care of him. Sasuke and Choji kept guarding Tazuna family and Kyoka, Shino and Sakura would protect Tazuna.

Naruto didn't tell them of his meetings with Haku. He decided to give Haku a chance to escape and live. One that apparently, she wasted as she was next to Zabuza with a hunter-nin mask as mist and bodies surrounded them.

"Remember what each one of you must do and don't leave your mission!" Kakashi said as he and Itachi went to fight Zabuza.

Naruto with his hands in his pockets walked slowly to Haku that didn't move. "You decided to stay after all."

"I already told you Naruto, I live to serve Zabuza. So, I am going to give you the same chance you gave me. Leave to protect your sister. I don't want to be your killer."

Naruto answer was to use his speed to stand in front of her and kick her in the stomach sending her to the railing. She threw some senbons to him and he left his place to stand in front of her, he raised his feet, ready to stomp her head, when she dodged it and tried to stab his neck and he grabbed her wrist and threw her to a side.

Haku managed to fall on her feet and made hand signs for a jutsu. " **Mako Hyosho (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)"**

Naruto didn't move. He already knew what it was. He was about to get surrounded by mirrors and indeed, it happened. Haku appeared in front of him in one of the mirrors. "Give up. This is my ultimate technique. Please, give up."

Naruto didn't bother, he coated his fist in Haki and went to punch the mirror. It cracked a lot but still didn't break. Naruto was going to punch it again when using his Haki saw it would be useless due to Haku going to repair it. He backed down and thought of his options.

"Do you give up already? If you do, I will let you go." Haku said and Naruto opened his eyes.

"I am just thinking what to do next. It doesn't matter how hard I am going to hit the mirrors, they won't break, and it doesn't matter how many senbons you throw at me, due that I will evade them or block them." Naruto explained and Haku nodded.

"So, no matter what we do, we are going to be here." Haku said and Naruto nodded.

"Until Zabuza losses. I can feel his presence and it isn't as strong as it should be. It is just thing of waiting. That, or you just running out of chakra."

"Then I have no time to waste." Naruto used his Haki to predict where the next attack will come and was surprised that it wasn't towards him, but to the outside.

To Kyoka that was trying to break the mirror using her fists and kicks.

Naruto went to punch Haku again, using all his strength in that punch to break the mirror, but haku was way too quick and was about to send a senbon to Kyoka, when Naruto felt something inside of him.

He wanted to protect Kyoka, he needed to do it. She will become Hokage and make her promise come true. He released a scream as a dark purple aura surrounded him. Everyone on the bridge felt that strong presence. The mirrors exploded in tiny pieces as Haku almost fainted, Sakura did and Shino had to stand in one knee as he was breathing hardly and Kyoka was panting as she was sat.

Zabuza fell to one knee as he held his sword as did Kakashi. Itachi was barely to stay on his two feet as he was stumbling a little.

Naruto fell to his knee, not used to that power 'Was that... Conqueror's haki?'

He walked to Haku that was barley getting on her knees, he grabbed her by the neck of her kimono and took her mask off and threw it to a side.

Haku smiled at Naruto "It seems... that you protected your precious person." She closed her eyes "Are you going to kill me now?"

Naruto remained in silence "I should. But... I don't want to be your killer." He looked at the end of the bridge "Someone is coming. And they are not friendly."

He let Haku sat on the bridge and walked to Itachi "Sensei, enemies are coming."

Itachi raised a brow and with his sharingan, he indeed looked at the army of mercenaries that was coming at their way. Itachi looked at Zabuza "I think we need to make a truce."

 ***Next Day (A/N: Sorry for not writing what followed but it would had been boring)***

"Zabuza, what's going to happen to us now?" Haku asked to Zabuza that was bandaged up.

"I don't know, Haku. I don't know."

"Well maybe I have a suggestion." They turned around to see Kakashi reading from his book. "Maybe you two could join Konoha. You are strong shinobi, one with the reputation and another with a bloodline. Besides, you helped us fight off Gato and his little army. I bet that the Hokage will listen to your proposition of joining."

"You think?" Zabuza asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, the two kids of him supported the option and one even suggested it."

Haku tilted her head "Naruto?"

Kakashi nodded "Yeah. He suggested it and Kyoka immediately accepted. So, if those two can convince him, you are welcome."

Zabuza grinned and Haku smiled. Naruto was watching from a tree branch with a neutral expression. He closed his eyes.

He needs to think why he did that.

 **And done! That was chapter 4 of 'Ninja of Mochi'. Sorry if you were expecting more from Shino or Choji, but the chunin exams are next and there will be more interactions. Jss2141 helped me to plan the arc and I think it will be good. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Forest of Death


End file.
